The Vessel
"The Vessel" is the eleventh episode of Season One of Fox's Sleepy Hollow. It was written by Mark Goffman & David McMillan and the teleplay by Melissa Blake and directed by Romeo Tirone. It is the eleventh episode of the series overall, and debuted on January 13, 2014. Synopsis Captain Irving's daughter is targeted by evil forces, so he pleads for help from Crane and Mills, and looks to Washington's bible for answers. However, another frightening chapter of Jenny's past is revealed.http://www.thefutoncritic.com/listings/20131230fox02/ Recap Ancitif, a minion of Moloch with the ability to jump from body to body and possess its victims via physical contact, returns to Sleepy Hollow after a seven year absence and delivers a foreboding warning to Captain Irving: unless he delivers George Washington’s Bible – a valuable resource in the war against Moloch - great harm will befall his daughter, Macey. Cast Starring *Tom Mison as Ichabod Crane *Nicole Beharie as Lieutenant Abbie Mills *Orlando Jones as Captain Frank Irving *Katia Winter as Katrina Crane (credit only) Guest Starring *Lyndie Greenwood as Jenny Mills *Nicholas Gonzalez as Detective Luke Morales *Jill Marie Jones as Cynthia Irving *Amandla Stenberg as Macey Irving *David Fonteno as Reverend Jason Boland *Nydia McFadden as Possessed Macey Irving *Clancy Brown as Sheriff August Corbin Co-Starring *Michael Roark as Devon Jones *Garrett Graham as Gary Weaver *Craig Stark as Chase Weaver *Matt Mercurio as Duty Officer *Judd Lormand as Vendor *Gray Hawks as Specialist *Karen Beyer as Woman *Jon W. Sparks as Benjamin Franklin Trivia Title *The US and Japanese title both refer to the people possessed by Ancitif. Production Notes *Jenny's age was hinted in this episode. She was mentioned by August Corbin to be 19 years old in that recording which shows her being exorcised. The recording was taken 7 years ago and Jenny also repeated the same to Ancitif while negating possession.Additionally, Jenny was 13 when she and Abbie had that incident in the Pocantico Grove plus 13 years of having been institutionalized at the Tarrytown Psychiatric Hospital. * In the episode, it is mentioned about an entry on December 18 1799, by G. Washington. However Washington died 14 December 1799, four days earlier. There is a mystery of the "immortal count" who appears in and out of history, one of the appearances believed to be George Washington. Body Count *Father Jason Boland - Killed by Ancitif who was possessing Macey Irving *Devon Jones - Killed by Ancitif who was possessing Luke Morales International Titles Multimedia Gallery Promotional Photos 111Promo1.jpg 111Promo2.jpg 111Promo3.jpg 111Promo4.jpg 111Promo5.jpg 111Promo6.jpg 111Promo7.jpg 111Promo8.jpg 111Promo9.jpg 111Promo10.jpg 111Promo11.jpg Screencaps 111Image (1).png 111Image (2).png 111Image (3).png 111Image (4).png 111Image (5).png 111Image (6).png 111Image (7).png 111Image (8).png 111Image (9).png 111Image (10).png 111Image (11).png 111Image (12).png 111Image (13).png 111Image (14).png 111Image (15).png 111Image (16).png 111Image (17).png 111Image (18).png 111Image (19).png 111Image (20).png 111Image (21).png 111Image (22).png 111Image (23).png 111Image (24).png 111Image (25).png 111Image (26).png 111Image (27).png 111Image (28).png 111Image (29).png 111Image (30).png 111Image (31).png 111Image (32).png 111Image (33).png 111Image (34).png 111Image (35).png 111Image (36).png 111Image (37).png 111Image (38).png 111Image (39).png 111Lantern.png 111Image (41).png 111Image (42).png 111Image (43).png 111Image (44).png 111Image (45).png 111Image (46).png Videos Sleepy Hollow 1x11 Promo - The Vessel (HD) Sneak Peek A Demon Threatens Irving's Family Season 1 Ep. 11 SLEEPY HOLLOW Behind The Scenes Season 1 Ep. 11 SLEEPY HOLLOW Seeking Answers From Washington's Bible Season 1 Ep. 11 SLEEPY HOLLOW Sundown Is Upon Us Season 1 Ep. 11 SLEEPY HOLLOW Abbie's Sister Jenny Is Possessed Season 1 Ep. 11 SLEEPY HOLLOW The Revealing Found Footage That Gives Away The Evil Of The Town Season 1 Ep. 11 SLEEPY HOLLOW References ---- Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 episodes